


Coping

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Lost Love, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Riker is mourning the loss of his wife Beverly and tries to cope while raising the last of their eight children. He talks with his former Captain and the one who still calls him <i>Imzadi</i> Deanna Troi. Through them, he finds the strength to carry on with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After writing all of the "feel good" stories of Will and Beverly, I thought that I would write about what would happen years later after they started their rather large family. It does have it's twists and turns but hopefully all will come together at the end. (I wanted to avoid having all of this to end up as a dream-if any out there had watched the soap Dallas, you remember the "dream" season.....I hated that!)
> 
> I do read the comments and suggestions that people leave me, so please don't be shy about leaving me a comment or suggestion about the story.

The sound of birds outside the window woke William in the early morning. He laid there a few moments, trying to get his thoughts together. Automatically he reached out to his right, expecting to feel Beverly still sleeping there. But what he found was an empty place where she once slept. All of the hidden emotions rose to the surface and the tears began to form in his eyes. She had taken ill several months earlier with a rare form of Rigillian Fever and never recovered from it. The fever had come to Earth from a returning colony supply ship and it had spread rapidly on Earth. Beverly had been in San Francisco working at Starfleet Medical on a mentoring role, after retiring with William and moving to Valdez in order to raise their eight children. Now William was left with the task of taking care of the last two children, Andrew who was 14 and his sister Abigail who was 9. The others were scattered here on Earth, Daniel was studying in Paris, with the twins Alan and Amy at the Academy in Command School and Christopher along with Christina was in Barcelona stationed at one of the Starfleet posts. Danielle was stationed on the USS Hood III near the former Romulan Neutral Zone.

Will rose and sat on the side of the bed, trying to control the swirling emotions in his head. He rose and headed towards the bathroom and took his shower. He allowed the tears to flow, and leaned against the tiled wall hoping that this was all a nightmare, that somehow Beverly was still there. After a few moments, he finished his shower and came out of the bathroom to dress. The air was much cooler,meaning that the winter season was upon them. Will left the bedroom heading for the kitchen, to fix breakfast for himself and the kids. The mornings were hard, but the nights were even harder for him to bear. He would wake and reach for her, but would only find an empty space.

Crossing the day area, he saw the old fashioned photos on the fireplace mantle and stopped. There was the photo of them when they married on the Enterprise-E, A photo of the first set of twins Daniel and Danielle, a later photo on the Titan when they were a family of five and then the last one of the seven of them together. That one was taken a few months before Beverly contracted the fever that killed her. They were smiling in that photo, with Will and Beverly having the rest of their lives together or so they thought. But her death had ended those plans and dreams. His eyes filled with tears and he struggled to compose himself before the kids saw him.

Beverly's touch in the cabin was everywhere. She redid the kitchen's colors into her favorite ones which was blue and white. Turning around, he saw Andrew and Abigail already heading towards the kitchen and smiled. “Eggs and toast?” he asked them. Andrew nodded and so did Abigail. “Make mine poached, Dad” she said, smiling as she went to the cabinet to get the plates. Andrew shrugged and didn't say anything. Abigail was an almost exact copy of Beverly, except for her hair which was a deep Blue-Black. Andrew took after himself in looks and height. He already had been asking about the advanced classes that might get him into the Academy, while Abigail was thinking of entering Starfleet Medical School. She was so much like her mother in that respect.

Crossing into the kitchen, he reached into the cold-storage unit and got the eggs and the other things for their breakfast. Will turned towards the stove and started to crack the eggs for her poached eggs into a dish and then cracked the other eggs for his and Andrew's scrambled eggs into the skillet. He mixed a little pepper into the scrambled eggs and put them over the heat. Taking another small pot, he started the water to boil and stirred the scrambled eggs again. Abigail started the toast, and got the other stuff for their breakfast. Andrew, Will noted opened his padd and was looking over his assignments from the night before. “Are you ready for the exam in biology?” Will asked as he stirred the eggs once again in the skillet. “Yes, but just looking over something that was a bit confusing at first.” Andrew answered, skipping over the information. “Mom had told me that this level of biology would be hard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a pleasant letter from Deanna and he plans to talk with her once she arrives. Perhaps she would be able to help get him through the grief over Beverly.

Will took the dish of eggs for Abigail's poached eggs and slipped them into the boiling water. Abigail took the toast and put them on the table. “I'll get your coffee, dad.” She said, coming back into the kitchen. “Black, right?” she asked, getting his cup from the cabinet. “Yes, sweetheart. You're eggs are almost ready.” He took a slotted spoon from a nearby drawer and picked up her eggs, and placed them on to a plate. The skillet was ready and he removed it from the heat. He then quickly fixed the bacon for himself and Andrew. Taking them, he walked to the table and sat down. Abigail took a bite of her toast and started eating her eggs, while Andrew was still re-reading his biology for school in between bites of scrambled eggs and toast. Beverly had instilled a love of the sciences in all of their children, not just biology. Will remembered all of the questions they had asked when they were little on the Titan about their previous assignments. The glow in their eyes as they described the new races they had met, and how they had helped defeat the Borg from assimilating Earth and the Federation.

“Don't be late for school, now.” Will gently reminded them. “OK, Dad. Can I go over to Laura's this afternoon? We have a Calculus test coming up and she needs some help.” Abigail asked as she took her empty plate to the sink. “I don't see why not. Just be back home in time for dinner, sweetheart.” He said, finishing his breakfast. Andrew took his plate to the sink and grabbed his padd from the table. “I may be a bit late from school. James wants to play a quick game of baseball before it gets too cold.” Will nodded “Just don't be late for dinner. We're having Shrimp and Lobster Kabobs.” Abigail leaned over and kissed his cheek “Bye Daddy....see you later!” With that, they left Will for school. He sat there after they left, feeling suddenly very old and tired. Time seemed to drag on and with Beverly gone, it felt even longer. A part of him longed to be with her, buried in the small family cemetery but it was the kids that kept him going.

_What will I do when they are no longer here?”_ he asked himself, walking into the kitchen. He last heard that Jean-Luc was ill in Labarre and that Deanna's second husband had died a few months ago. Geordi was busy at Starfleet Academy teaching advanced Engineering and he was raising three kids with Leah Brahms. Worf was goodness knows where and Data was stationed on the Enterprise-G as her Captain. Smiling, he quickly washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Time was the only thing that Will now faced. Oh, he still dabbled in writing Jazz pieces and working on a few other musical things now that he had retired from Starfleet. The Academy had wanted him to come and teach a few of the Advanced Command classes, but he declined wanting to stay here with the kids in school. 

Crossing back into the day area, he sat at his desk and booted up his Padd.....he saw that Deanna had left him a message the day before, but he never got around to reading it. Opening it, Deanna had written that she would be coming to Earth in a few days and would like to come see him and the kids if that would be alright. Smiling, he quickly wrote back to her and told her that she would be welcomed. That lifted his spirits up a bit, and he started thinking of what he would fix for dinner when she got here. But the grief he felt for Beverly still haunted him, and he would talk to Deanna when she arrived the day after tomorrow. If anyone would know how to heal, it would be her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is still fighting the despair of losing Beverly and finds comfort in his memories of her. His thoughts turn towards his mother and eventually back to Deanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't depressing anyone.....but I thought that him losing Bev would be a crushing blow that he may or may not recover from. It's a look into what someone goes through after losing a loved one.

Will checked the rest of the messages that were waiting for him on the Padd and saw that Jean-Luc had also sent him a message, wanting to know how he and the kids were doing. He chided himself for not getting to the messages sooner, but they were usually the same ones asking rather discreetly how he was holding up. They were rather polite ones, but he could see the anguish that was in them. All of them were still reeling like he was after Bev's sudden death. After spending more than 20 years serving on the same ship, they were like an extended family. Each of them supported the others and that was a comfort. Knowing that the support and even the love was there, made their time on the Enterprise so much better. Sighing, he closed down the Padd and leaned back in the chair thinking about the two new Jazz pieces he had been working on a few days ago. Beverly would have been gently teasing him about how he never finished them in one swoop, but sometimes it took him days to get the melody right.

The sound of silence in the cabin was too great for him to bear. He got up and went to the windows to look out. The sky was starting to gray, the first hint of the winter weather that was to come. Turning back towards the room, he went and fished out his coat from the closet and left the house. Walking down the path that lead to the road, he thought of his mother and strangely enough his father. His mother's people had grieved when she died, and they came to her funeral but his father wouldn't allow them near to where she was buried. Kyle Riker had hated her family and made sure to keep them at a distance from William. When Kyle had died on a diplomatic assignment, Will had him buried in the family cemetery, but not close to his mother. Beverly had been buried there, and in years to come so would he. The ache of her loss was still fresh, and his eyes had filled with tears yet again. Part of him was gone, and the emptiness was at times overpowering.

He came to the road and took a left, towards the burial grounds of his mother's people. There was no one there, which was a comfort to him. Walking along one of the paths, he came to his own family's section and stopped. It hurt to come here, but he still came day after day to tend to not only Beverly's grave, but his mother's and that was a small comfort. Those comforts were few and far in between now. He remembered the first time he and Beverly had made love, the newness of that relationship and just the feeling of peace that came with it. Oh, he still had feelings for Deanna but not in the same way for Beverly. Of all the women that he had loved, really loved, it was Beverly. She completed him in a way that no other woman did. Remembering the joy each time she had told him she was pregnant was wonderful. The look of joy in her eyes was stunning. He had rejoiced each time and was there for the births, holding them after they were born looking at them in amazement that they had created these perfect little ones.

“Hi Sweetheart...” He said, kneeling down at the headstone, brushing away some light snow that had fallen. His eyes were full of tears and a few slipped down his cheek as his fingers brushed the letters. A part of him wanted to stay here and slowly turn into an ice giant, like the stories he had been read to by his aunt when he was a child. But knowing that Abigail and Andrew needed him was also great. In a few years they would be gone to the Academy and grown. Perhaps then he could leave here and return to San Francisco to the Academy and teach. But there would always be something to bring him back here. Sighing, he slowly got to his feet and turned towards his mother's grave that was nearby. He brushed away the snow there and pulled a few weeds that were growing wild around her headstone. His aunt never really had spoke about his parents marriage except that her family was against it. No one really talked to him about that, and in a way he was grateful.

Leaving the cemetery he headed towards the center of the village, walking to escape the grief and the sense of despair he felt inside. Perhaps he could get the rest of their dinner and have it ready when the kids finally got home. He started thinking about what he would ask Deanna when she got here in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a conversation with Abigail and Andrew, informing them of Deanna's visit. Abigail is delighted that Deanna is coming, but Andrew isn't. Andrew is suspicious that Deanna wants their father back and is angry that she's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.....Andrew's having a bit of a temper tantrum over Deanna's visit. This is a delightful twist, don't you think?? Abigail is happy she's visiting but Andrew thinks there's another reason. The story is getting a bit more interesting......at least in opinion.....

As Will got closer to the village, the snow became a bit heavier, which made him hasten to get the rest of their dinner and get home. If it snowed any heavier, some of the roads would become very hard to travel and he would be trapped in the village. Why his mother's family built the cabin on the outskirts of everything, he didn't know. This made it hard for anyone to get to the cabin and for them to get out. He remembered the few times he and Beverly were stuck in the cabin and well, that had to account for Abigail and Andrew's appearance about nine months later after one particular heavy snowing in. Finding the market, he hurried inside to get out of the snow that was still falling.

Everyone in the market and even in the village knew who he was and was proud that one of their own had served in Starfleet, and had helped prevent not only the Borg but the Breen from conquering the Federation and Earth. Many of the village also had ties to his mother's family which was a surprise, because they usually didn't associate with outsiders too much. They were a proud people and kept to themselves. But they accepted Beverly and that pleased Will very much. She was so much like his mother and usually helped out the local doctor when needed. Beverly's grandmother had taught her the use of herbs to help heal and there were a few that preferred that over the modern medicines in use. That was a factor in her acceptance among the people.

Will found the shrimp and also found several large lobsters which would go not only for tonight's dinner, but also for the one when Deanna arrived. He paid for them and the few other things he got and started out for home. The air was colder and the snow was falling even more when he finally got to the path back to the cabin. “Dad!” He turned around and saw Andrew coming up the path behind him. Abigail, he noted was right behind him and their noses were red like his from the cold. Andrew came up beside him and took one of the sacks from Will “I'll get this one, dad. School let out early, because of the weather. It's supposed to be really bad for the next three days.” Abigail hurried ahead of them, and they entered the house.

“Go change and get by the fireplace. I'll put everything up and get a fire going.” Will said, going into the kitchen. As the kids went to change, he put the lobsters and the shrimp in the cold-storage unit and went into the day area to start a fire. _Good thing I brought in a lot of wood last week...we'll need it_ he thought, putting a few sticks into the fireplace. “Brr...it must be at least 30 degrees outside by now” Abigail said, sitting on the couch. “I'll have the room warm in a few minuets, sweetheart.” Will smiled “How was school today?” he asked, as the flames licked at the wood. “Math was good, we were reminded about the test. Laura told me she was OK with the test. Glad I didn't have to try and get to her house.” Andrew came into the room “Biology was so-so......it wasn't hard today like I thought it would be.” he said, sitting down on the floor by the fireplace.

“We are supposed to have company day after tomorrow coming.” Will told them as he sat on the other couch. “Who, daddy?” Abigail asked him “Is it Aunt Deanna?” she said, curling up on the couch. “Yes....she's coming to see us for a few days.” Andrew shrugged “Didn't her second husband die about three months ago? “Yes, he did. I'm guessing that she wants to leave Betazed for a bit.” Will replied, shifting a bit on his couch. “You still like her, dad?” Andrew asked, watching the fire. “Yes, but not the way I loved your mother.” he paused, thinking. “Deanna and I have a long history together.” 

“Daddy, didn't you say that you were stationed on Betazed a long time ago?” Abigail asked him. She was also a wanderer like himself and had spoken about joining Starfleet and leaving Earth to travel the galaxy like he had once done. Andrew didn't say anything for a few moments and Will wondered if Deanna's visit would help or hurt them. “Why is she coming, Dad?” Andrew finally asked him. “Is it because she's wanting a third husband?” Andrew said, turning towards Will. “After all this time, why is she coming?” Will heard the anger building in Andrew's voice. “Andrew, she just wants to see us. Is that a problem? Why don't you want her to visit?” Andrew sprang to his feet “Because she was jealous of mom having you. She had her chance to marry you but didn't. Now she wants you back!” He stormed out of the room back towards his bedroom. “Daddy....” Abigail started to say, but Will sighed and shook his head. “I loved your mother.....more than I loved Deanna, Abigail. I just wish that Andrew could see that.” Will rose from the couch and headed to Andrew's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Andrew have a talk about his feelings over Deanna's visit and Will tells him how he felt towards Beverly. Andrew agrees to give Deanna a chance when she visits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to come together quite nicely. Andrew and Will have a heart-to-heart talk about the visit and Andrew comes to an understanding about his dad's relationship.....for now anyway.....stay tuned for a few fireworks in the next few chapters.....

Will knocked on Andrew's door, and waited. Andrew opened the door and stood there with tears in his eyes. “Can we at least talk? I don't want you to be angry at me, Andrew.” Will asked, seeing how hurt his youngest son was. “I guess....” Andrew said, walking back and sitting on his bed. Will sat at the desk and tried to think of what to say to him. “Andrew, I loved your mother...so very much. All the years we had spent together, not only as shipmates but as a family. I didn't want to lose her...I had made the choice to grow old with her......not with Deanna.” Will paused, trying not to let his emotions get to him. Andrew nodded and allowed Will to continue. “Deanna and I do have a history, but not in the way you think. We parted as friends and are still friends. But it was your mother that I loved, very deeply. We both risked everything to be together...our careers, our other friendships....everything.” Will glanced at Andrew “It was hard for us at first....our captain didn't approve of us at first. He was in love with your mother and that was hard on us.”

Andrew nodded but allowed him to continue “We tried to keep our relationship a secret for our sake, but we finally realized that we had to go public, even though the entire ship knew we were seeing each other.” Will sighed and watched Andrew, who was staring at the floor in silence. “I hope that you will at least say hello to her when she comes. At least be nice to her......you may find out that she's not coming her to make me her third husband. She's coming here as a friend to me and to the family.” Will rose and laid his hand on Andrew's shoulder. Andrew nodded “OK...I'll try, but it won't be easy...” Walking to the door, Will paused and turned back to Andrew “I understand.....Want to help me with dinner or should I ask Abigail?” He said, smiling a bit “She's a bit squeamish when it comes to removing the shells on lobsters.” Andrew nodded “I'll help, Dad. I'm sorry for getting upset over Aunt Deanna's visit.”

Will headed into the kitchen, noting that Abigail was reading something on her Padd and hopefully it was school work she was reading. She was at the top in her class, and the pride he felt towards not just her but all of their kids was immense. Andrew was sure to be accepted into the Academy on his first try. Abigail would be accepted when she was ready. All of their kids were bright and the Academy had aggressively pursued them. The kids had made very high marks in their subjects and the instructors were impressed with them. All he and Beverly wanted was for their children to be the best that they could be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and the kids fix dinner and have a further conversation on Deanna's visit. He's concerned about Andrew's abrupt change of behavior towards her and her visit.

Pausing in the kitchen, Will took a deep breath. It had been hard to tell Andrew of his love for Beverly without his emotions taking over. He had looked to growing old with her, just being together when all of the kids were grown and gone. They had plans to go to Labarre to see Jean-Luc and then go to Betazed to see Deanna and her husband in the spring. But now, he had little reason to leave Valdez except to go to San Francisco and not even beyond Earth. He reached into the cold-storage and pulled out the lobsters just as Andrew walked into the kitchen to help.  
Abigail followed him and saw the lobsters “Is Andrew helping you with those?” She eyed the lobsters warily. “Yes, Dad asked me to help since you don't like helping to get the shells off and clean them.” Andrew teased her by picking one of the lobsters up and waving it at her. She pulled back and Will had to laugh. All of her life Abigail had been afraid of shellfish, and her brothers had teased her about it. Beverly had found it amusing and told the boys not to get too cruel with the teasing. After all, Abigail and the other girls teased the boys of their own fears as a way of getting back at them. Will sighed and turn back towards fixing the rest of their dinner, trying not to allow the grief he felt overtake him again. Beverly would have been in the kitchen, helping with dinner and they would talk over the day's events and make plans for the next day. He glanced outside the window and saw the snow falling lighter now, the brunt of the storm had seemed to calm down for the moment.

Will turned back towards Abigail and Andrew, noticing that Andrew was doing a pretty good job of spooking his sister with the discarded shells and she was determined not to let Andrew see her squirming as he shook the empty shell at her. “Are we going to finish fixing the lobsters or not?” Will asked them, walking over to the finished lobsters. Andrew finished up with the last one and started to clean up the area. “Yes, Dad. Just finished the last one.” Abigail washed her hands and started on the salad, pausing to get the tomatoes from the top of the cold-storage. “Is Uncle Jean-Luc going to visit?” She asked, chopping the celery for the salad. “I'm not sure, sweetheart. He's running the family vineyard now....after his sister-in-law died a few years back.” Abigail dumped the celery into the lettuce. “Oh. I'd forgotten about that. He was so nice the last time he was here. You know, before Mom died.” Will nodded and placed the lobsters into the pan and prepped the butter sauce, not knowing how to answer her.

The Comm whistled and Andrew answered it. Deanna's image appeared on the screen and she broke into a smile “Hello Andrew...Is your father home?” she asked him. “Hang on, Aunt De.” Andrew replied, turning towards the rest of the kitchen. “Dad....it's Aunt Deanna.” Will stirred the butter sauce and motioned for Andrew to stir it. “Hi Deanna.....How are you?” Will replied, walking into video and audio range. “I'm well.....I'm here in San Francisco and was wondering if I could come a day earlier than planned.” she said, smiling a bit. “I can be there in about two hours, if that's alright with you and the kids.” Will nodded and smiled softly. “Sure.....I kinda need your help anyway. Dinner will be ready when you get here.” “Deanna nodded “Sounds good, Will. See you soon.” The screen went blank and he turned back to the kitchen. Andrew wasn't going to be happy at this, but he was glad that she might be able to help him with Andrew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna's visit brings comfort to Will and the children, even though Andrew thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK..OK...I finally was able to get this chapter done tonight...Will be working on this one again, since there are some who like it ....

The rest of the time in the kitchen went by fast and there was the sound of an air car landing near the cabin. Andrew glanced over at his dad, who was just plating the lobsters and shrimp. “Andrew, go let Aunt Deanna in, please.” Will asked, slightly turning towards him. “O.K.” Andrew left the kitchen and went to the front door. Abigail had finished setting the table and was waiting for Deanna to come in. Andrew opened the door and smiled at “Aunt” Deanna as she came in. Deanna wiped her feet on the mat and placed her small overnight case on the floor. Andrew closed the door and gave her a quick hug. “How are you Andrew?” She asked, slipping her coat off. “I'm O.K.” was his reply as he took her coat and hung it in the closet. Will walked out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw Deanna. “De....welcome...Sorry about the weather. The storm has abated for a bit. Hopefully it won't be too bad when you leave in a few days.” Deanna only smiled and glanced around the living room. She saw the photos of Will and Beverly, the ones of the kids and how Beverly's touch was everywhere.

Will noticed that she wasn't comfortable in this house, no doubt due to Beverly's passing. But there was also the history of their romantic past together that made her uneasy. They were _Imzadi_.....that aspect of their history was hard to describe. Beverly hadn't allowed that to interfere in their marriage, accepting the fact that there would always be a bond between him and Deanna. She had always contacted Deanna when they would find out that she was pregnant, and they would talk for hours about raising children. Deanna and her second husband had two children of their own, so it was easy for them to talk about kids. He watched as Deanna sat on the couch and forced himself not to remember those times on both Enterprise-D and Enterprise-E when she would visit and they would end up making love throughout the night. Abigail came out of the kitchen and sat beside Deanna, giving her a hug. “How have you been, Abigail?” Deanna asked her, grateful to talk to someone and avoid Will's gaze. 

“Pretty good, I guess Aunt De.” Abigail replied softly. “I miss mom a lot.....” Deanna nodded “I know. I miss her too. She was one of my best friends on the Enterprise. It was hard to hear of her illness.” Abigail smiled and looked up at Will, who stood behind the other couch. Andrew had retreated to the kitchen and was finishing up the rest of the salad for dinner. “Hey...are we going to eat or what?” he called out to the others. “I'm hungry!” Deanna laughed as she rose from the couch with Abigail. “He's a Riker all right.....always hungry.” Will pretended to be shocked and hurt, which didn't fool Deanna one bit. “Are you implying that all of us Rikers are hungry all of the time?” He smiled and motioned to the dining area. Deanna's laughter was music to not only his ears, but it made the house seem alive once more.

Dinner time went by fast and after they finished, Abigail and Andrew went into the day area to set up the chess board. Andrew had challenged her to a game and she told him not only would she play him she would win. Deanna helped Will with the dishes and that gave them some time to talk. “You're having problems with Andrew?” she asked, being careful in asking Will. “Yeah.....he's still his mother's little one. He somehow thinks you're looking for a third husband.” Will answered, putting the dishes into the cabinet. Deanna shook her head sadly. “My children thinks that way too. I'm not here as anything but a close family friend. You know that, Will. I would never try to convince you otherwise.” “I know, De. It's just that he misses his mom. The same way I missed mine when she died. History is repeating itself.” He turned towards her, drying his hands. Deanna nodded, gently laying a hand on his cheek. “We're still _Imzadi_...that won't change. I'll always be here for you and the kids. Please remember that, Will.” He nodded and they turned towards the day area as a sound of triumph came from Abigail. They glanced at each other and smiled. “Shall we, Deanna?” Will said, smiling “Why not? It sounds like fun.” she replied, her dark eyes sparkling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Will have a heart to heart talk about him and the kids. After telling her why they stayed in Valdez, Deanna comes to understand his reason. Will begins to pull away from Deanna, severing the close romantic ties they once shared.Deanna is heartbroken, but comes to accept this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....Will makes the choice of severing their ties and their history.....Clearly that shows he was deeply in love with Beverly. Deanna's hurt but she'll get over it.....trust me.....

After watching Abigail beat Andrew several times, Will told them it was time for bed. “You have school tomorrow....I don't want you to be staying up all night. Aunt Deanna will be here for another day.” They nodded, reluctant to go to bed and miss talking with her. Abigail put up the chess set and kissed Will on the cheek, “'night Dad...Aunt Deanna...” Andrew nodded and the two of them went to bed. Will and Deanna sat there for a while, a silence between them that was almost unbearable. Deanna spoke up “Will....I know it must be hard living here. You could have gone to San Francisco with the kids. Spared yourself pain of being here.” “I know, De. But this is home to us.....Beverly and I came here...to raise the kids, away from 'Fleet. We both wanted them to have a _normal_ life...not as Starfleet brats..going from assignment to assignment with us.” Will replied, shifting on the couch opposite of Deanna's. “Besides, this is more home to me than a starship could be now. I don't want to go back out there” he motioned towards the ceiling, “But for them to be raised here on Earth..Is that too much to ask?”

Deanna smiled softly “No, it's not. I was just suggesting that it might have been easier on you and the kids...the memories that this place has....” She trailed off, seeing the look of sadness in his eyes. “I'm sorry...I shouldn't have mentioned that to you. I don't want to see you hurt, _Imzadi_ that's all.” Will shook his head, a small smile coming to him “No, don't worry De.....I'm just glad it's _you_ telling me this and not some Starfleet Psychologist.” They sat there, a moment longer and the Grandfather clock started striking Eleven O'clock. “I'd better be going to bed, myself.....See you in the morning, Will” Deanna rose and walked to the guest room, leaving Will in the day area. Closing the door, she quietly prayed that he would come to her so that he would find some comfort that night with her. She knew that Beverly wouldn't be upset with her, but it all rested in Will's hands. Only he could make that decision.

Will sat there long after Deanna went to her room. The desire for her was ignited in him, but he felt guilty at the longing. Beverly had been everything to him, and now she was gone. He rose from the couch and walked to his room, pausing at the guest room door for a moment. A million things rushed through his mind, but he turned and silently went into his room, closing the door and preparing for bed. Will knew it would be a long time before he could open up his heart and love again. Deanna would be gone after tomorrow and he would have to continue with his lonely life for just a few more years. There had been several in his mother's tribe who had expressed an interest in him, but he stayed away from the tribe's activities and stayed in the cabin. Working on the music he had started, helping the kids with their homework was his form of therapy.

He turned out the lights and crawled into bed, intent on going to sleep. He felt Deanna's mind touching his, but he didn't respond. To resume anything with her would only bring him pain and guilt, for both of them. Will turned over and closed his eyes, and dreamed of Beverly. Deanna felt Will close his mind to her and she felt a tinge of sadness and understood. This was too soon for him but she thought that being alone for close to a year would prove otherwise. She knew that he was severing the romantic ties that once was between them. Deanna quietly cried into her pillow, knowing that this would be the last time they would be this close to each other ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will explains to Deanna his rejection of her invitation from the previous night. Deanna tells him why he should accept her but finally understands his reasoning and tells him that she will leave, but only after the kids go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.....I kinda painted Deanna like her late mother, but not so much. As well all know, Deanna's a fighter and she has tried to make Will understand that they belong together still. But after she hears him out as to why they can't be together, she understands. The kids are oblivious (somewhat) as to what has transpired before they got up for breakfast.
> 
> It's a rather painful scene (again) for Deanna, but I felt that she needed to give Will a final chance to change his mind....

A gray dawn broke over the cabin and Will rose reluctantly out of bed. Having Deanna here was more painful than he had thought, and it would be worse when she left. He had wanted her, but felt guilty knowing that the kids wouldn't have understood his reason. Quietly he went into the kitchen and started the coffee. _Give me strength to get through this day._ he thought, staring out of the window at the gray skies. _I have to be strong for the kids..for myself_. He turned as Deanna came into the kitchen, smiling softly as she used to so long ago. He turned back to the window and after a few moments spoke. “Did you sleep alright last night?” Deanna nodded and reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out two coffee cups. “Yes, I did. I had forgotten what this place felt like at night. It's so...” she trailed off, as he turned towards her. “Deanna, I ......I know what you wanted of me last night...I just can't.” Will said, watching her. “I can't allow myself to feel anything towards you or any other woman. It's just too soon.” Deanna nodded, the tears forming in her eyes. “I know..... I just thought that you had been alone for too long, that you might need me like you used to long ago. The kids would have understood, _Imzadi_......they would have accepted me...accepted **US** being together.” Will shook his head as Deanna's eyes pleaded with him. “No, De....it's just way too soon....I'm sorry...”.

She glanced down and placed the cups on the counter. Taking a shaky breath, she glanced back towards the day area. “I'd better pack and go.....” she whispered, the tears threatening to spill. “Leave after they go to school, Deanna...I'll tell them you had to go earlier than you had planned.” Nodding, she walked over and gave him a hug. He held her for a few moments and then let go. Reaching out, he picked up the cups and went to get the coffee. Pouring her cup, he handed it to her and she walked over to the table. A noise came from the hall and Abigail bounded into the room ahead of Andrew. “Morning, Daddy...Aunt Deanna.” Deanna smiled and drank her coffee, before the kids could see she was upset. Andrew dug into the cold-storage and pulled out the bacon, along with the eggs. Will chuckled softly “You going to fix us breakfast, Andrew?” Andrew nodded, as Abigail smiled. “We thought you and Aunt De would like that.” “Yes, I think we would....Don't you, Will?” Deanna tried to sound happy, but Abigail frowned slightly. “Go ahead, kids. Just don't make too much of a mess, OK?” Will laughed as he and Deanna went into the day area. 

They sat in the day area, listening to the kids making breakfast. Will rose and started a fire in the fireplace, as an excuse to make himself busy. Deanna sat there, quietly drinking her coffee and she smiled as the room became warm. Abigail came out and poured more coffee for her and Will, smiling as she did so. “I'm glad you're here, Aunt De. Perhaps you and Dad could tell us more about when both of you were on the Enterprise. I know there's some things you can't tell us, but at least the general details, anyway.” Deanna smiled, and took a sip. “Well, Abigail...there's really not much more I can tell you than what you've probably already heard from both your dad and mom.” “Oh Aunt De...I know that mom didn't tell us everything...She said that there was things only you could tell us.” Abigail answered, a slight pout forming on her face. “Breakfast!” Andrew called out, rescuing Deanna from having to answer Abigail. Will nodded at Abigail and she went to help Andrew in the kitchen. He and Deanna exchanged glances and followed her to the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kids go off to school, Deanna tries once more to change Will's mind but fails. They talk briefly about some future plans for her to visit again and prepares to leave Will and Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...she still trying to change his mind but gives up. She wants to return in the spring but Will's unsure about it even though he told her she's welcomed to visit then.

Deanna made small talk with the kids while they ate breakfast. Abigail chatted away about school, her plans for the Academy. Andrew also told Deanna about his plans as well. Will watched as Deanna smiled and told them that the Academy wasn't going to be easy. They nodded, and quickly finished up eating. “You'd better start getting ready for School, now. I'm not sure how the path is this morning. Don't be late.” Will said, gathering up the plates. “No, Sir....we won't” they chimed, helping collect the dishes and putting them into the sink. “You'll be here when we get back from school, Aunt De?” Abigail asked, pausing long enough to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I'm sure I'll be here, Abigail....” Deanna lied, trying not to sound sad. “Go on now...I don't want you to be late because of me.” She said, getting up from the table.

Will went into the kitchen and started washing up the dishes, staying busy so the kids wouldn't see the sad look in his eyes. He would tell them that she suddenly got word that she was needed back in San Francisco and had to leave before she could say goodbye. Then, he hoped in his heart, that their life would return to a somewhat normal pattern. “Will....” Deanna began as she dried the now-clean dishes, “Are you going to talk with Jean-Luc? He's been asking about you for some time now.” He just nodded as he dried his hands. “I'll comm him later before the kids come home, De. I promise, I'll talk to him.” She nodded, smiling a little. “Just let me know when you get back to Betazed, OK? I just want to make sure that you got home in one piece.” Will asked her, as the kids came back into the day area. “OK..I promise...” Deanna answered, walking with him to see the kids off.

They stood at the door, watching the kids until they couldn't see them anymore. The sky had cleared up from yesterday, and the sun was trying to come out. Deanna walked back into the day area and warmed her self by the fire. Will closed the door and sat on the couch. The silence between them was loud, and uncomfortable. “You still working on those jazz pieces? I seem to remember Bev telling me about them the last time we spoke.” Deanna didn't look at him, but stared into the flames. “Yes..I'm just about finished with them. There's a music professor at the University of Alaska whose interested in them. Seems he has a pretty talented jazz ensemble that needs some new work to perform in the spring.”

She nodded, still watching the fire. “Perhaps I could come then and go to the concert with you. I'd love to hear what you've composed. I know that I used to tease you about _Night-bird_ way too often. I'm sorry about that...but it was comical to hear you try to play it.” Will laughed and shifted on the couch. “Yes, I admit it was. But no one really ever told me that it was **that** bad. I guess you and the others were trying to shield my feelings.” She smiled and turned away from the fire. “I'd guess I'd better be packing. Tell them if it's possible, I'll try to come for the concert...that is, if you'll let me come.” “De....you can come..I won't tell you or them no. Will told her as she walked across the floor to the guest bedroom. Turning back, she smiled and then went into the room to pack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna leaves William, knowing that this is the last time she will see him again. She tries one last time to get him to change his mind and admit his feelings for her, but he doesn't. Their final parting is bittersweet for her and in a strange way, a relief for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one final try for her to get him to admit that he still needs her....I did write her as being as a little bit clingy and needy, seeing how she has a chance to get back with him. But Will tells her no and she does leaves for the last time. I'm hoping that the way I'm writing Will is seen as being strong for not only himself but for the kids. 
> 
> There might be a twist at the end, but am not sure just yet. You, my gentle and patient readers will have to wait and see if that happens.

Deanna went into the guest room and pulled out her travel case, placing it on the bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled her clothes out, the tears starting to slowly slip down her face. All she wanted was Will to acknowledge his feelings for her once again, to allow her back into his life now that Beverly was gone. Beverly had taken her place in Will's life and married him. Deanna could only stand back and watch her closest friend marry the man she had wanted all along. She had taken his presence in her life for granted, always thinking that there would be time for them to marry later. Deanna paused in her packing as the memory of Will and Beverly announcing their upcoming wedding on the Enterprise surfaced. What a shock that had been to Captain Picard who still had feeling for Beverly! Worf, Data, and Geordi had taken the news rather well, Geordi had even started planning Will's bachelor party with the help of Data. Picard had agreed to marry them, which shocked both Will and Beverly. He later explained that he was comfortable with them marrying and had no hard feelings. She could only smile and pretend to be happy, but she was terribly sad at the turn of events taking place. 

The next few weeks had been hard on her as she helped Bev pick out her dress and get everything organized. Deanna had later gone to Picard and asked if she would be allowed to take a few weeks' leave on Betazed. He had agreed, saying that the next assignment was ferrying delegates to one of the trade conferences and she wouldn't be needed. Deanna finished packing and checked to see if she had left anything. Smiling sadly, she knew that this would be her last trip here and possibly to Earth. Will didn't need her and that was a painful realization to face. He had the kids to raise and the other children to watch after, and he had his music to work on. Plus, he had his memories of Beverly and the time they had been together. 

Deanna wanted to shake Will to get him to admit that he had been wrong about last night, to get him to tell her that he did need her. The kids would have understood, both his children and hers but that wasn't going to happen. Her own kids had balked at her coming to visit Will and she had to be a bit abrupt with them. Her son was in some respects like Will, but more Betazoid than human. Secretly, she had wished he had been Will's child instead of Jacob's. Jacob had been good to her, but she still longed for Will.

Walking over to the bed, De shut the case and picked it up off the bed and left the room. Will was sitting at the small desk, no doubt working on a new jazz piece or something else. He glanced up and saw that she had entered the day area with her case. Rising from the desk he walked over and stood in front of her, as she gave him a small, nervous smile. “Tell them that I had to return to Betazed...House business. They'll understand...” Will nodded and kissed her cheek, the scent of her perfume soft and floral reminding him of those long ago days when they were together. “I'm sure that they will...Remember to let me know when you get back, OK?” She nodded as she fought the tears that were trying to rise in her eyes. “Don't forget to contact Jean-Luc....” she said as Will walked her to the door of the cabin. He smiled and nodded as Deanna walked out of the cabin and towards the air car. She turned back towards him, her eyes sad. _Are you sure of this, Imzadi?_ came the whisper in his mind. _I still love you....I always have and always will...._. Will shook his head and she nodded that she understood. Climbing in, she activated the car, and it rose into the air, the course set for San Francisco.

Will watched the car turn towards the direction of far-away 'Francisco and disappear in the sky. Heading back into the cabin, he closed the door and returned to the desk determined to finish up the letter he had started while she had been packing. The letter was to the Admiralty at Starfleet Headquarters asking that he be removed from the inactive reserve list and listed as retired from Starfleet. HQ had been wanting him to return to active duty status for a few months now and head up an exploratory mission to the Gamma quadrant. But he had refused on the grounds that he still had children that needed him more than ever. Finishing up the letter, he sent it to San Francisco and leaned back in his chair. Glancing at the old-fashioned clock on the wall, he smiled and reached out to the comm controls, punching in the codes for Jean-Luc's house in Labarre, France hoping to catch him before he went to check on the young grape vines.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will and Jean-Luc connect and Jean-Luc tries to get Will to open up over losing Beverly. Will mentions Deanna's visit and the reason she had come. Picard gently reminds Will that they all still care about him and the children. Will opens up a bit about losing Beverly and that saddens Jean-Luc to see Will suffering. After Will promises to bring the kids to France, he ends the call and leaves the house to go tend to the graves of both Beverly and his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still SUCK at summaries!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Should I throw a monkey wrench in the story or not? Let me know.....I won't bite I promise....unless it's a full moon, then well....... :)

Jean-Luc had just started for the door when the comm chimed and he turned back towards the day area of his house. He sat at the desk and punched in his code, surprised to see that the call was from his old First Officer Will. He glanced back at an old picture he still had of him and Beverly, and missed her terribly. The shock of Will and Bev's wedding had faded, but he still wished that he had said something so long ago. Jean-Luc shifted a bit uneasy in his chair, and hit the comm button. “Will, it's always good to hear from you. How's the kids?” he asked, smiling. Will chuckled and shook his head “Abigail and Andrew are at the top of their classes, both of them wanting to get into the Academy.” He paused, not really knowing what to say “Weather's being a bitch at the moment, but that's normal for Alaska this time of the year. How's the vines out there? Still having issues with the hybrid ones?”

Jean-Luc laughed, leaning back in the chair. “As always Will, they are giving me fits...once they get over some vine rot, here comes another. But so far I haven't lost a massive bunch yet. “ He then leaned forward in his chair, a concerned look in his eyes. “And how are YOU holding up, Will? I've been meaning to come visit you and the kids, but I didn't know if you wanted visitors just yet.” Will nodded and glanced away from the screen, trying to compose himself before answering Picard. “I'm...OK at the moment. Deanna was just here and we had a good visit with her...but she wanted more than I could offer her at the moment.” Jean-Luc nodded, wishing there was something that he could do for Will. It was so obvious to him that he was in pain over Bev's death and how could he tell Will that only time could cure the heartache he was feeling? “I'm sure she had her reasons, Number One. We were like an extended family on the Enterprise, and the memory of that won't fade. You and Beverly were here for me when my Sister-in-Law passed and helped with the vineyard. I didn't think that you and her, of all people would come and stay for those few months, helping with the harvest that had started.”

Will nodded, remembering the thorns, and those pesky damn bees that seemed to be everywhere, stinging him so many times. “All I remember are those damn bees.....you should have warned me!” Jean-Luc laughed, and shook his head “I really had forgotten to warn you...forgot that you really don't have bees in Valdez. It was funny to see you running across the yard, trying to get away from them.”  
Will fell silent and glanced away from the monitor again, not really knowing what to say to Jean-Luc. “I was wondering if you could write a reference letter for Andrew, so at least he would have the recommendation of a starship captain and former Ambassador in his file for the Academy. Andrew will be wanting to comm you, so I thought I would do it for him..and be able to talk to you, over anything or everything...it does get lonely here at times.” Jean-Luc nodded and knew what Will was feeling inside. He, too was alone now that Marie had died and there were no prospects for him in the village. The work of keeping the Picard vineyard going consumed his waking hours. That loneliness was hard to bear sometimes. He decided to change the subject, before either of them got too melancholic.

“I've heard that Command wants you to head up an exploratory mission in the Gamma quadrant..are you going to take it?” he asked Will, who shook his head. “No, I told 'em where to take that and put it. But not in those exact words, Jean-Luc. I'm just not ready for that right now.” Jean-Luc agreed, glancing at the chronometer. “I'll let you go, Jean-Luc...you've got those pesky vines to see to.” Will said, sighing softly. “It was good to hear from you, old friend...When the kids get out for summer, bring them here for a visit. They and you need a break from the house, the memories, the pain. Don't argue with me, Number One.” Picard said in a mock stern tone, which got Will to laugh again. “Aye, Aye Sir...We'll be there....and...thanks Jean-Luc...for everything.” With that, Will terminated the connection.

He glanced at the clock and rose from the desk, intending to take a walk to the graveyard again and tend to both his mother's, and Beverly's before the kids got home and he had to lie to them as to why Deanna had left so abruptly that morning. Abigail would be hurt but Andrew would be relieved that she was gone. How he wished Beverly was still here with him! He walked to the closet and got his coat, and left the house for the path to town and the graveyard. Like the morning Beverly had died, the snow was starting to fall very lightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will reconciles himself with the fact that his heart belongs to only one woman, Beverly. He decides to stop grieving and to continue to live for not only himself but for Andrew and Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end!!! only two more chapters to go!

He made his way down the path to the burial ground and noticed that someone had already been here to tend to his mother's grave. He didn't think too much of it, and went to Beverly's and crouched down to pull a few of the weeds. The wind was lightly tossing the snowflakes around and he brushed off the few flakes that had started to accumulate on the marker. “Hi, Sweetheart...miss you so very much. The kids are doing good, Jean-Luc wants us to come visit him in the summer. He also said that he would write a letter for Andrew so he would have a chance for the Academy, like he's always wanted.” Will said, as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. A cold breeze blew past him and he pulled his coat a bit more around him. “Abigail is still thinking of Starfleet Medical, like her mother. I don't know what to do once they graduate and leave here. Deanna came to visit and she wanted us to visit her on Betazed, but I don't know. She was hoping to reconcile with me, but I shot that idea down because of the memories of you.” Will pulled a few more of the pesky weeds and sighed softly. “You're the only woman who I have ever loved, Bev. I just can't throw those memories away for another. I know you couldn't do that, not ever. One day, we will be reunited Sweetheart. I will love no other woman but you.” He rose to his feet and glanced towards the sky, feeling a new sense of purpose. Glancing down at the marker, he gently whispered “Until we meet again, darling.” Turning around, he left the graveyard and headed towards the village center, the wind gently caressing his hair.

Will went to the market and got a few things for dinner, stopping to speak with one of the village elders and just enjoying being out of the cabin for a while. One of the women of his mother's tribe called out a greeting and he waved back to her, giving her a smile and walking on. Will tried not to encourage the women, his heart still belonged to Beverly and always would. Deanna failed to see that, but in the end she had accepted it. Will hoped that they could still remain friends, and not turn into lovers again. He didn't need anymore pain in his life than what he still felt over Beverly's rather sudden death. Deanna was lonely, and thought that he would drop everything and take her back. The kids wouldn't have liked having their mother's friend now as their step-mother. For Will, it was all too soon and Deanna had moved too fast. He walked back to the cabin, as the snowflakes began to ease and the sun was trying it's best to peek out from behind the clouds. Entering the cabin, he paused and took off his coat, hanging it in the hall closet and walking into the kitchen. Deciding on grilled fish, he started to take the items he got from the market and put them into the cold-storage. Will had always loved to cook and when he and Beverly first moved into the cabin, he cooked all their meals which Bev loved. The kids had learned from him on how to cook, so that was a small blessing. They had to cook a few times when he got sick, and existed on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for about a week.

Busying himself in the kitchen, he took the fish and dredged them in beaten egg and then in finely ground cornmeal from the village grain mill. He prepped the iron skillet and started to grill the fish for their dinner. The kids came in the door, talking about school and came into the kitchen to greet him. “Hi Dad....where's Aunt Deanna?” Abigail asked, as she kissed his cheek. “She got a message that she was needed back on Betazed, sweetheart. She was sorry that she had to go so suddenly.” Will replied, checking on the fish. “Oh..I thought she was going to stay for a few more days.” Andrew said, getting himself a snack from the cold-storage. Abigail frowned but didn't protest about Deanna's sudden departure. “Homework, guys. Then we'll have dinner.” Will reminded them, grilling a few more pieces of fish. They left him in the kitchen and went to change, still talking about school. He shook his head and started thinking about what vegetables to go along with the fish and the chocolate three layer cake he bought in the village.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells them that Deanna had to return to Betazed, but doesn't tell them the real reason. He feels bad about telling them a lie, but the kids seemed relieved that she's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK..OK...he told the kids a little white lie.....but they don't seem too upset that she's not there.....it's waaay short, but the best (I think) is in the last chapter.....
> 
> I see the ending!! ONE chapter to go!

The dinner hour flew past as both Abigail and Andrew talked about what had happened in school and about their homework. Will sat there, listening as the kids chatted away being so proud of them, really being proud of all of his children. He knew that Beverly would have been beaming, as they talked. The ache of losing her was still there, but it was more comforting to him now rather than being painful. He liked the way Abigail's face lit up when she was describing what had gone on in her science class, her hands waving in the air. Andrew's eyes were glowing when he talked about the virtual field trip they had taken in his Quantum Physics class, visiting one of the Federation's research labs off of Earth. The two of them were so excited, and Will was happy that they were enjoying it. He had been like that, years ago when he was their age but refrained from telling them about his school days.

They finished up and Abigail helped him clean up the table, while Andrew washed the dishes. Will smiled and watched as they set up the chess board and starting playing. He went over to the desk and booted up his terminal, seeing a message from Jean-Luc, stating that he had sent the letter for Andrew to the Academy and wished Andrew well. There was also a message from Deanna, and she had arrived on Starbase 1, with her shuttle leaving in the morning for Betazed. She was giving him one final chance to change his mind, but he smiled and deleted the message. His mind was already made up, and looking over at the kids he knew that he had made the right decision. It hurt him to be this abrupt with Deanna, but he had to. All he ever wanted was peace in his life after Bev's death and now he had it. 

A few hours later, the kids had finished up their game and then tackled their homework again with Will asking them to explain it to him.”Sounds good....now off to bed.” he told them, stretching out the kink in his lower back. “Aye,Sir” they chimed in unison, walking out of the living room. _Oh Beverly...how proud you would be of them._ he thought, walking to the window in the living room. _I just wish you were here to see them. Wish you were here with me._

Somehow, he knew that she WAS here, with him, in his heart and soul and would be forever. He smiled at that thought and turned back towards the room, and going to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew graduates from the Academy and Will couldn't be prouder of him. Abigail is two years behind him and will graduate in the top five of her class. Will has moved to an apartment just off the Academy grounds and is teaching on a part-time basis at the Command School. He has learned to survive without his beloved Beverly, and is patiently waiting to join her in the family burial grounds back in Valdez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINIS to a great story....hopefully all who read it is still with me......I took an awful long time to write it, but I had a few other things that kept coming up during it's production.
> 
> Thanks to all those who left me kind words of encouragement......

_A Few Years Later.....Starfleet Academy, San Francisco, Earth_

 

Will watched with pride as Andrew graduated from the Academy, on what would be one of the best days of his life. Andrew had graduated third in his class and was posted to one of the newest science vessels in the fleet, the _USS Valdez_. Abigail was in her second year at the Academy, and with the excellent grades she had, would graduate in the top five of her class. She was still thinking of Medical School, and knowing that would have made her mom proud. Andrew would go on to become a fine science officer, and Will was glad that Andrew had decided against choosing the command path.

Abigail wanted to become a doctor, but wasn't sure at this point. Will told her that she cold still attend med school after she graduated. Abigail was thrilled that he was there to see Andrew graduate and she could check up on him. Will had made the move to an apartment near the Academy grounds, so it would be easier on him to teach at the command school on a part-time basis. The commandant of the Academy was glad to have him come teach the upper level courses, with his record and all of the commendations that had been awarded to him over his career.

She liked it because they could have lunch together three times a week and Will wanted to keep busy. After the dismissal, all of the newly graduated ensigns went to find their families that attended the ceremony and to pack up their dorm rooms, in preparation to leave for their assignments. Andrew would remain on Earth for a few more weeks, as the _Valdez_ was prepped for her assignment. Will found Andrew and hugged him, being the proud father of a new graduate. Abigail was behind him, her face glowing with the pride she felt for him as well. “Shall we go home?” Will asked, smiling. Andrew and Abigail both nodded and they walked across the campus towards the apartment, each of them lost in their own thoughts. “I have Bouillabaisse on hold for our dinner tonight. It was your mom's favorite dish.” Andrew nodded, remembering the times she would fix it for them, before she got so ill and died. Abigail nodded and also smiled, knowing that brought back such warm memories of her mom.

Hours later after dinner and the kids had left for their dorm rooms, Will walked over to the bay window and looked out, seeing the stars glittering overhead. Remembering how he felt when he graduated from the academy....meeting Jean-Luc for the first time......meeting Beverly.....he smiled and went over to the fireplace mantel, taking down the picture of them together at their wedding. Holding it, he whispered softly to the woman in the photo “Until we meet again, my darling.” A single tear slipped down his cheek and splashed onto the photo. “Yes, my darling...oh yes” he could almost hear the ghostly whisper in his mind. Replacing the photo on the mantle, Will went to bed and dreamed of the doctor with the vibrant red hair, who became his wife.

 

_finis_


End file.
